Les Souvenirs
by DreamOfOS
Summary: Misaki Yata de son surnom Yatagarasu , raconte son histoire. Mais l'histoire de sa vie va basculé quand une ancienne amie va faire son apparition. Quand à Mikoto Suoh , qu'est-il devenue ? Et Saruhiko Fushimi ? Que manigance t-il ? Entre guerre amour et amitier , Misaki Yata devra faire des choix qui ne plairont pas forcément à tous le monde...
1. Chapter 1

Mon nom est Misaki Yata , j'ai 19 ans et je fais partie des HOMRA. Ne vous avisez même pas à dire mon prénom en ma présence ! Bien trop féminin pour moi... "Misaki" mais qui a eu l'idée de m'appeller comme sa ?! Appellez moi Yata ou Yatagarasu. Bref ! Je vais vous raconter la magnifique (l') histoire de ma vie...

Un beau jour ensoleillé , je me promenais en skate dans la ville. Je m'arreta alors devant le bar quand je vis une jeune fille de petites tailles , environs ma taille aux long cheveux gris , aux yeux rouges sang et aux formes généreuses. Elle se baladait en compagnie de Anna. Donc , cette jeune fille , portait un mini-short , avec des bas noirs , des bottines marrons , une veste en cuir marrons , un débardeur blanc et des mitaines de la même couleurs. Elle riait aux éclats avec Anna. J'entendais quelqu'un crier " Aomitsu " cette fameuse " Aomitsu " se retourna et souris. Anna elle , continuait de manger sa glace. Je l'avais rarement vue aussi souriante en compagnie de quelqu'un. Je redirigea mon regard vers la jeune femme , quand quelqu'un me frappa dans le dos.  
" Qu'est ce que tu regarde comme ça ? " me demanda cette personne  
Saruhiko Fushimi ? Le traite ?! Que faisait-il ici ?! N'était-il pas avec le scepteur 4 ?!

***

Je me réveilla en sueur dans mon lit. Un rêve ! Evidemment ! Mais cette fameuse Aomitsu me paraissait si réelle... Un frisson me parcourue le dos : je m'étais endormis avec la fenêtre ouverte en plein hiver ! Je sortis dans ma chambre , me dirigeant vers la salle de bain et pris une bonne douche. Je m'habilla de mon short mon débardeur , mon pull et mes basket. Puis , je me brossa les dents , et me dirigea vers la cuisine où je mangea un morceau de pain. Je sortis de mon appartement et me dirigea vers le bar. J'arriva au bar après quinze bonne minutes de marche. J'entra et salua tous le monde. Puis , dans un angle du bar , en compagnie d'Anna , je vis une jeune fille.  
" A...Aomitsu ?! " articulais-je avec peine  
La dénommé Aomitsu se retourna vers moi et se jetta sur moi pour m'enlacer.  
" Misaki ! Tu ne m'as donc pas oublier ? " dit-elle sourire aux lèvres  
Tout me revint alors en tête : cette fille , n'était autres qu'Aomitsu Suoh , la petite soeur de Mikoto Suoh , notre roi. Tous comme moi , elle était âgé de 19 ans.  
" Co... Comment aurais-je pue t'oublier Ao ? dis-je d'un ton de crainte  
\- Je ne sais pas... Je suis partie tellement longtemps ! Anna m'a dit de revenir en hate aux Japon , tu sais pourquoi ? D'ailleurs ? Il est où mon frère ? Je ne l'ai pas vue en arrivant ! continua t-elle toujours aussi souriante.  
\- Les autres ne te l'ont pas dit ? ...  
\- Me dire quoi ? dit-elle amusée "  
J'avais le choix , entre lui brisé le coeur en lui disant que son frère était mort du moins qu'on pensait qu'il était mort , ou alors , de lui cacher la vérité , mais qu'elle l'apprenne d'un sbire du scepter 4. J'opta pour la première option et fut franc avec elle.  
" Aomitsu , commençais-je la gorge serrée , ton frère... Est... Est mort il y a une semaine... "  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues , mais aucun bruit ne sortait de sa bouche.  
" C'est le Roi Bleu qui l'a tué... finis-je les larmes au yeux  
\- Je comprends... dit-elle la tête baissée , je comprends... Où est Saruhiko ?  
\- Il... Il nous as trahis... Il s'est allié au Roi Bleu... dis-je les poings serrée. "  
La mort de son frère n'avait pas l'air de l'affectée...  
" Je vois ! Yata , où se trouve le Roi Bleu ?  
\- Tu ne compte pas te venger quand même ! Si ? Non ne fait pas sa ! Il faudrait que tu sois reine pour pouvoir le vaincre ! dis-je pour la retenir  
\- Oui mais... "  
Aomitsu était ma meilleure amie avec Saruhiko. Nous étions inséparable... Oui , nous l'étions. Il y a cinq ans , Aomitsu à dû partir en Amérique pour intégré une école de chant. Elle n'était revenue que ce matin , et bien sûr personne ne l'avait prévenue des évènement.  
" Misaki ? Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ? me dit-elle en me secouant  
\- Hein ? Oui... Tu disais ? repondis-je la tête dans les nuages  
\- Ah... Je te disais que tu m'avais manqué , et que d'apprendre tous sa d'un coup ma fait-  
\- Aomitsu  
\- Tu n'étais pas obliger de me couper comme-  
\- Je t'aime "  
Je remarqua enfin la bêtise qui venait de sortir de ma bouche. Inconsciemment , j'avais pris sa main , ce qui me fit rougir un peu plus qu'avant.  
" Je... Je veux dire , je t'aime- "  
Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase , qu'elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Un long baiser nous unissait , je l'avais tellement rêvé ce baiser...  
" Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas repousser ? me demanda t-elle  
\- Comment ?  
\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas repousser si tu ne m'aime qu'amicalement ! Tu as voulus me mentir ?! dit-elle en colère  
\- Parce que je ne savais pas si le moment était bien choisi... Après tous ce que tu viens de découvrir... "  
Aomitsu me regardait avec ses grand yeux. Elle bafouillait quelque chose mais je ne comprenais rien.  
" Je... Je... Je t'aime... Je t'aime aussi Misaki... " dit-elle rouge  
Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles , je la regardais d'un air d'idiot du type " QUOI ?! "  
" Je ne voudrais pas gacher cette scène à l'eau de rose , dit une voix familière , mais Misaki est mien... " la fameuse voix finit sa phrase sur un ton menaçant.  
Le traître était là...  
" Le binoclard ! Je n'appartiens à personne ! Piger ! lui criais-je  
\- Misaki ~ tu es en colère ? ricana t-il  
\- Saru... Espèce d'enfoiré ! TA TRAHIS LES HOMRA ET T'OSE TE POINTER ICI ?! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! cria Aomitsu , les poings serrée  
\- Et toi alors ?! Tu es devenue reine non ?! Tu leurs à dit ?! Je n'ai pas à recevoir de leçon de la part d'une menteuse ! Tu n'es pas partie dans une école de chant ! Tu es partie dans un centre militaire pour apprendre à te battre ! Tu voulais tuer ton propre frère ! "  
J'étais rester stupéfait devant ces révélation  
" Aomitsu , commençais-je , c'est vrai ? "  
Elle avait baissé les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle avait baissé les yeux.

***

« Oh ! Aurais-je toucher un point sensible ? Dit-il de son air moqueur  
-Saruhiko ! Criais-je »  
Aomitsu se jetta sur lui , et tenta de le frapper. Chose que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire , je m'interposa entre eux , et arrêta le coup d'Aomitsu.  
« Tu n'as pas à lui donner de leçon ! Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?! Commençais-je sur un ton de reproches  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai trahis ! Me répondit-elle  
-Mais tu es devenue notre ennemie ! Tu nous as mentis ! Tu as tous planifié pour tuer Mikoto ! Et le fait que ce soit le Roi Bleu qui l'est fait , ça t'arrange !  
-Quoi ?! Comment peux tu me dire sa ?! Misaki... Tu... Tu... Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?! Me dit-elle la voix pleine de haine et de douleur  
-Je...Je suis désolée...  
-Allez-y continuer ! Je trouve sa très touchant ! Et puis , je ne suis pas le seul à regarder. Ajouta Saruhiko en montrant le bar du doigt  
-Misaki... Tu... Je représente quoi à tes yeux ?! De la merde ?! Cria t-elle la gorge serrée  
-Désolée...Je... Je ne te reconnais plus... Tu as changer Aomitsu...  
-Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir changer depuis 5 ans ! »  
Elle était partie en courant , la fille de mes rêve. Et en prime , elle m'avait craché à la figure.  
« Tu es fière de toi je suppose ?! Sifflais-je à Saruhiko »  
Il me regarda droit dans les yeux , et me répondit : « Non , je ne le suis pas » J'étais planté là , comme un idiot.  
« Aomitsu...soufflais-je dans le froid de l'hiver »  
Tous me regardaient. Je leur fis signe de retourner à leurs occupations et tenta de retrouver la douce et belle fille que j'aimais. Après plus d'une heure de rechercher , je la retrouva , assise sur un banc dans le parc. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et l'empêcha de partir.  
« Aomitsu...commençais-je  
-Tu en as assez dis. Me dit-elle d'un ton sec  
-Apparemment non. »  
Je lui fis tourner la tête et l'embrassa. Elleme regardait toujours avec ses grands yeux rouges sang , puis , elle souris et arrangea une de ses mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
« Tu es vraiment magnifique...dis-je en l'admirant  
-Hmpf ! Fit-elle  
-Ao , dis ... Tous-  
-Oui , je suis bien devenue une reine. Mais c'était dans l'unique but de vaincre le Scepter 4 , affirma t-elle , et je comptais vous le dire , mais avec la mort de mon frère... Tu a confiance en Saru ? Comment aurais-je pue tuer mon propre frère... ?! »  
Sa voix s'était cassée. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler , et tenter de la calmer.  
« Aomitsu , on est pas sûr que ton frère soit mort...  
-Quoi ?! Mais vous l'avez vue ? Ou bien... s'exclama t-elle  
-Nous n'étions pas avec lui et n'avons pas trouver son corps... Je pense que le Roi Bleu le tient prisonnier dans une de ses cellules...  
-Mais... ! »  
Elle s'était levé d'un bond et était partie. De nouveau. Elle se dirigeait vers ce qui pourrait bien être sa fin : le Roi Bleu.

***

Je me promenais dans le parc quand quelqu'un me tira à part.  
« Saruhiko ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Tu ne pense pas en avoir déjà assez fait ?! Lui dis-je , la voix pleine de colère  
-Misaki , je veux juste te dire de faire attention à Aomitsu ! Me répondit-il  
-Comment ?! Tu crois que je vais te croire en plus ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!  
-Non Misaki , elle veut notre peau !  
-Mais tes complètement fou ! Mais ça va pas ? Maintenant fous moi la paix ou je te tue ! »  
Je me mis à courir pour lui échapper. Après avoir sprinter pendant cinq bonne minutes , je m'arrêta et m'appuya contre le mur d'un batiment. Je remarqua alors que ma confiance dans l'amitier que j'avais pour Aomitsu et Saruhiko allait être mise à l'épreuve par le mystère de la mort de mon roi...  
« Misaki... »  
Je me retourna pour voir qui m'avait appelé. Je vis Mikoto devant moi. Je me frotta les yeux , mais il était toujours là , face à moi , entrain de me regarder.  
« Mi...Mikoto-san... murmurais-je  
-Misaki Yata... »


	3. Chapter 3

-Misaki Yata... »

Je me réveilla en sursaut. Encore un rêve ? Je n'en pouvais plus de ses rêves à répétitions ! Depuis la disparition de notre leader , je faisais des rêves , en pleine rue , au boulot , debout , assis ! Et je l'ai faisais les yeux ouverts !  
**" Munakata... Espèce d'enflure ! Je vais te tuer... "** avais-je dis à voix basse  
Une main se posa sur mon épaule , instinctivement , je me prépara à me battre.  
" Misaki... Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance , je te demande juste de croire en Mikoto , en ton symbole , en ta fierté ! Je te demande de croire en ce qui t'inspire de l'admiration et de la volonté de combattre ! Je te demande de croire au HOMRA ! me dit une voix féminine  
\- Aomitsu... Cette rivalité , va-t'elle un jour prendre fin ?! dis-je à bout de force  
\- Oui , et je sais que mon frère n'est pas mort ! Munakata alias le Roi Bleu le détient en prison !  
\- Non ! Je ne te crois pas ! Je ne peux plus te croire ! Mi...Mikoto est mort et tu dois l'accepter comme nous l'avons fait !  
\- MON FRERE N EST PAS MORT ET JE LE SAIS !  
\- Qu'est ce qui me dis que tu ne mens pas ! Après tout tu nous as bien mentis pendant toute ses années ! Pourquoi pas maintenant ?! "  
Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
" Alors c'est sa ce qu'à battie mon frère ? C'EST QUOI CETTE CONFIANCE A DEUX BALLES ?! HEIN ?! Je devrais peut-être m'allier au Roi Bleu et vous anéantir ! BANDE DE VERMINES ! Vous n'êtes que des merdes ! Vous êtes un trou sans fin ! Et vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire ! VOUS DISIEZ SERVIR MON FRERE POUR LA VIE ET MEME APRES LA MORT ! ALORS ?! "  
Sa voix se cassa , et elle me colla une gifle.  
" Ne t'approche plus de moi ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Ne me parle pas...! "  
Elle partit en courant en direction d'un immeuble , peut-être était-ce là qu'elle dormait... Je me dirigea , quand à moi , vers mon appartement où je pourrais me relaxer. Après 10 min de marche qui me semblait interminable , je me jeta sur mon lit , et m'endormit. 1 heure était passé depuis ma dispute avec Aomitsu. Ou 2... Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'ai dormis... Quelqu'un frappa brutalement à ma porte , j'enfila un t-shirt pour aller ouvrir et le Roi Bleu me sourit.  
" Misaki Yata alias Yatagarasu... Tu te bats avec une batte de baseball et un skate n'est ce pas ? Hm... Intéressant ... Grâce à Saruhiko Fushimi , ton ancien meilleur ami , celui qui a trahis les HOMRA pour choisir le camp gagnant , nous avons récolté énormément d'informations , et nous savons qu'Aomitsu Suoh te tiens à coeur... N'est ce pas ? "  
Il ricana un bon coup , et me montra une photo d'Aomitsu , au sol , couverte de coup.  
" Espèce d'enfoiré ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?! lui criais-je  
\- Calme toi... Je suis là pour discuter ! Mais , si tu ne veux pas co-opéré avec moi... Je serais contraint de la tuer... Comme son frère ... Enfin , c'est ce que la rumeur dit , mais est-ce vrai ? Après tout , vous n'avez jamais retrouver le corps... Peut-être que je le détiens dans une prison... Qui sait ? "  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et le laissa entrer.  
" Un mauvais geste , ou une parole placé de travers , et je te tue... assenais-je d'un ton de menace.  
\- Si tu m'attaque , je la fais tué... "


End file.
